ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 1 (M.E.G.A. Episode)
This is the first episode of M.E.G.A. Plot The man smiled devilishly as he prepared to go to the final stage of computer networking vortexes. He thought to himself, Today is the day of reckoning. Where shall we try this code on? "Perfect" the man thought as he began inserting his code on Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki's Community Message. The code is then spread towards the site screwing the View Source. Two Days after that You have new messages. "Cool!" the user spoke. As he clicked on the page, instead of his user talkpage, there was warping black hole. "It must be a joke." he spoke. Suddenly, a hand pulled him in as he started screaming. He immediately vanished from this world. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then... "WHOA!!!!!" the seven users which appeared out of nowhere fall down from the portal. "OW!!!!" ET groaned trying to shake his head from pain. He stood up looking the six users who also had fallen from the portals. "Do I know you?" ET asked Brian and Omi. "Of course not!" Brian spoke "We just met now!" Bink calmed everyone down "No tension. We need to know what we have in common?" "Flying?" Dan asked. "Sleeping?" Mastermind suggested. "oaiudoajjcsaljl" Newbie spoke. "I don't understand" Omi looked at Newbie see if he was still .....okay. "Do you guys have accounts of some website?" Ultimatehero asked. "I have an account on Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki!" Bink said looking at the others if they had one. "I do too!" Brian agreeded. The others nodded. Newbie did not say a thing or not even nodded. The others started to think if he is crazy. "We must be in the Ben 10 World!!!!!!!!!!!" Omi screamed. (Seriously, why is everyone screaming and shouting????) ET smiled "Anyone know where we are?" "The city looks too advanced like we are in a top secret Plumber facility" Mastermind spoke. He walked towards a old pedastrian who seems to be looking at them. The others followed him hoping to know where they are. "Excuse me" Omi began "Can you tell us where we are?" The old pedastrian looked at the young teen in disgust "Don't you have a Global Tracking Analytical Appliance?" "Uh....what?" Brian asked confused. He did not know what a Global Tracking Analytical Appliance or anything for that matter. (of course not, "Aren't you educated?" the old man asked looking into Brian's eyes. The boy hated himself for not knowing most stuffs. Dan interrupted in some ways "Mister, what's today's date? We need to know it, we are kinda lost in this world" "Ugh! You children are so stupid. My children--" "Will you just tell us the date?" Ultimatehero asked impatiently. "December 31st 2999" the old man replied. After the initial shock and disbelief had passed, the group (which we would call) glanced at each other hoping to find evidence to support the old man's claims. "So, here's the deal" ET spoke "We are in 2999 A.D. where the world is so......... advanced that we could not cope with it. We are also in Italy probably in Rome or anywhere around it" "How did you know that we are around Rome????" Dan asked thinking that this day would not get anymore shocking. Suddenly, the earth turned dark (the process called "Night"). To their surprise, people started screaming. "Can this day get any worse?" Brian groaned dropped himself on the ground. Out of nowhere, the predastrian that they talked to appeared, his ghost white teeth flared. He neared himself to Mastermind and spoke.."Go to Palermo and there will be a surprise for you people...." "Umm....does anyone have a flashlight?" Bink asked as she hit herself with a trashcan. The others tried to maintain night vision. It was no use, it was just plain darkness. "Darn it!" Brian nearly cursed "I wish there was a fireball in my hand!" Unnoticed by Brian, a fireball did really came out of his hands. It began lighting the path. Dan spoke "Okay...Brian." "What? Do you want an inferno to come out of me?" Brian screamed at Dan. A huge veil of fire covered them. It was then that Brian noticed. "I HAVE PYROKINESIS!!!!!!!!!!! MWAH HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA...I...... think that's enough" he smiled, his face flushing with embarassment. "We all have powers of some sort. I just figured it out now!" Ultimatehero spoke as he froze ET and Mastermind. "You can unfreeze me now" ET spoke trying to move his mouth. "YEAH! Unfreeze us" Mastermind pleaded. Ultimatehero smiled as he unfroze them. The others began to stifle their laughter. Suddenly, their laughters turned into terror as cold metallic figures touch their shoulders. They suddenly froze. The robotic eyes glowed red as Omi turned around. The eyes flickered. They are not a helping angel, he thought. "Guys....." Omi hissed. The mechanical mouth of the robot began to move "You are under arrest for leaving during curfew hours. You will be arrested immediately." "We should run. In...three..two...one...RUN!!!!" Brian spoke melting the robots' hands. The others broke free. Suddenly, ET has a strangest idea --> "I think we can turn into an alien?" ET spoke running along with the others as the robots pursued them. Newbie spoke (finally) "That's just plain weird!" "We have no choice" Omi groaned "Arachnophobia!" Nothing changed. "Ghostfreak!!!" Newbie transformed "HEY, It worked after all" "Aqua Dragon!" He breathe out raging fires at the robots chasing after them. "Whirlwind!" Omi transformed "Not working!" "Pixystuck" Bink transformed. The rest transformed too except Omi who is being chased by giant evil robots who wants to annihilate him. MWAHAHAHAHA! Hmm....I really should stop that. "The Percolating Coffee Guy!" "Cannonman!" "Flying Fish!" both Mastermind and Omi spoke out together. Mastermind transformed but Omi did not. "Try something else!" ET suggested in a form of Aqua Dragon. Omi jumped as more robots marched after them. "Velocityraptor!" he shouted "IT WORKED!!!!!!" "RUN!" Bink screamed which caught the others attention. The others transformed back and managed to get on the ferry to Palermo, Sicily and hid themselves from the robots. Omi led out a sigh of relief "PHEW!" "Thank goodness, I thought I would be annihilated!" Ultimatehero groaned. They all decided to sleep for the day as they are about to go on a trip to Palermo, Sicily. 2 seconds later, The alarm blared and the cruise ship came to a halt. One of the crew started to speak explaining that it is Palermo. However, the train left as quickly as it can. "Ugh! I could not even sleep, fudge!" Brian moaned as he walked outside wearily. "Let's go!" ET spoke his Aqua Dragon form underwater. Brian dragged the others down who relunctantly came down into the cold chilling waters of the Tyrrhenian sea. They are still in their alien form. They warped back to their human form and began to breathe heavily. Benmastermind spoke "Brian....don't ever do that to us again" "Point taken" he replied panting. Dan rose looking the fog that had blurred his view of the town. Cold black winds began to blow at their faces. Dan felt chilled and shivered as he began hear as if the spirits of the wind are speaking. Go Away..... Newbie spoke "So, where in jslajdnzn.mz.c.meri09i09f0t9ifk Primus, is the town?" "I think the town is destroyed." Omi spoke looking at a small newpaper piece that had just flew towards him along with the wind. "What does it say?" Benmastermind asked. Omi started to read "Citizens of Palermo deserted the city after a robot attack made by the Emperor himself. 300 people died. The city is under lockdown. So far even to this day the mystery of the fog is still not known" "It's a trap!" Newbie screamed as the zombie like people began to grab him moaning and groaning. The hands of the dark gray people grabbed the others. They peered out of the haze. Bink began to scream the zombies advanced towards her. "Let's transform!!!!" she screamed as she kicked the zombies away from her. The bloody monsters clutched her arms and tried to struggle away from them Dan tried to attack the zombies as Dangax. The others were drowned in the flood of zombies. The zombies grabbed and jumped on Dan. "Let him go!" Brian spoke as he blasted the zombies with fire intending to protect the others. Actually, they did not let him go. As Brian blasted them with fire, he ended up turning them into small tiny chips which he found very familiar. "It's a trap!" Ultimatehero screamed and suddenly a black fog covered them. The others looked at someone in their team who could have caused it. The fog had sentience. Its hands were the mist, it's eyes were one with the fog. The veil of this entity vanished when they had a loud footstep. "Okay....guys" Dan muttered "No jokes" He yelped as the metallic hand grabbed him and shoved him to the wall. The others looked at boy in horror. The dust resided. "T.P.C.G!" the bird-lizard..thing began shooting things out of his hands which was coffee. The acid coffee tried to melt the robot's armour but did a little damage. "You guys fight!" Dan yelled as the others remained stationary "Do you guys wanna live or not!!!!!!!!" "Umm....guys?" Benmastermind spoke softly "My tongue is.....a chainsaw" Bink looked at him "I am sure we will figure this out what was happening to us" Mastermind swinged his chainsaw that the robot's left arm managing to cut it. The robot grabbed his tongue and threw him off course. "Lava Lamp!" he groaned as he began blasting fire at the robot. "Bonecrusher!" Omi yelled and nothing changed. The robot began to chase after him. "AHHH!!!!!! Flashback!" he screamed again "Bombastic!" "Diamondhead!" Newbie transformed. He began to summon crystals to catch the robot but failed. Bink stopped the robot from chasing after Omi. It began chasing after her. The giant blasted a giant inferno halting her from moving further. "I wish....I wish...I had wings!" she exclaimed. Then suddenly, she had a surprising moment. She had wings. The robot had to make his final move with his fire technique. The fire was released from his cannon. It burned the spot where Bink was. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. She soared as she transformed. "NIGHTSHIFT" the agile alien froze the foot of the robot. Ultimatehero transformed into ABC. "S..ee...riousllly" Omi spoke. Ignoring Omi's words, he spoke.. "GIANT SWORD!" ABC spoke out cut the right arm of the robot. The robot enraged, pushed ABC away where he was there, alphabetatically disordered. "Yinyang!" Brian transformed. Yang blasted a black beam that caused the robot to blow himself away. Yin separated from Yang and knocked the robot down. Dan and ET (who is in the form, Swift) attacked. T.P.C.G melted the hands while Swift tried to destroy things with his sword. Bink (Nightshift) and Mastermind (Lava Lamp) used their combo powers to managed to destroy its energy core. "Rockplant!" Omi transformed "Finally!" "Let's crush this thing! GRRRR....ROAR....yep, that was my crazy side" Newbie spoke (Diamondhead). They began to use everything they had and destroyed its energy core. The robot exploded, destroyed. When the robot tried to stand up, Brian knocked the robot making it inactive while Omi wrapped the robot with extra thick wood and plants. "We did it!" ET interjected. The others cheered there were high-fives and laughing. "It was easy as ABC!" Brian exclaimed and then "No offense, UH" "What do I do with chainsaw tongue?" Mastermind asked. Before the others could react to this answer, they saw something on the ground. A piece of paper. "Let's read this." Brian spoke as he put a chewing gum in his mouth. Omi asked "Where'd you get that?" "From the ferry" he smiled. "Let's just read this then you guys ask for gum and FYI it's some sort of a poem" UH spoke as he began reading. Hail the paladins who save our realm From the cold heart of PolyMarkus But the bloody red eyes remain yearning for revenge THE END. Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres